Tarmus Keith
Tarmus Keith is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Grand Moff Tarkin) of the first season in the 2017 series Star Wars: The Empire of Light. He is a supreme professional bounty-hunter, working for The Galactic Empire. He is voiced by Ian McKellen. History Finding Alderaan Tarmus Keith at first had discussed with Grand Moff Tarkin about Jedi matters. Tarkin mentioned that the Jedi are disturbing him, and that he needs to end the existence of Jedi, but he doesn't know where to start. Tarmus suggested Tarkin that before they fire and activate The Death Star, they use Jedi warriors to give them information about their home place, and finding out their whereabouts. Tarkin agreed, but mentioned it is a risk which he is not so glad to take. Tarmus later found Bail Organa's home on Alderaan. As he came into his house, he met Leia, and asked her where Jedi master Bail Organa lives. She would not reply, until being tortured on Tarmus's ship. As Leia had suffered, she told him that Bail lives on Alderaan. Tarmus, appearing as a hologram in front of Tarkin, informed Tarkin that Bail lives on Alderaan. Tarkin then destroyed Alderaan, as Tarmus had escaped with his ship. Fighting Cerano Lusami He later went to Darth Vader's palace on Coruscant, for a meeting with Darth Vader and Colonel Richard Polynor. He heard from Vader that Tarkin has gained a medium part of the longstanding galaxy, now controlling most of The Middle Rim, and usurping it for control over Naboo. Tarmus asked if Tarkin needs anything, or perhaps if he needs to fight any Jedi warriors. Darth Vader angrily answered that Tarkin will not tolerate any loss of Imperial pieces caused by vandalizing Jedi locations, like he did in the previous war on Lemukor. Colonel Polynor then showed his strategy to Vader and to Tarmus Keith. He suggested The Imperial Military and Navy first build more death stars, and then attack Naboo. Darth Vader asked why, and Polynor replied that it is a too big planet to destroy with such a small and useless superweapon. Darth Vader gave him permission to build another Death Star, but told him not to fail, and to keep it as a secret from both Emperor Palpatine and Jedi warriors including The Rebels. Tarmus Keith informs Tarkin about Colonel Polynor's scheme to build another Death Star, and suggested to Tarkin that Polynor perhaps wants to compete him. Tarmus and Tarkin used a Nebula-class star destroyer and parked it opposite Tatooine. Tarmus managed to defeat Skywalker in a lightsaber duel, thus knocking him out by slashing his face with a sword, and leaving on Luke's face a scar. Luke Skywalker woke up, as he was their hostage, located in a prison cell inside the Nebula-class star destroyer. Tarmus suggested to torture Luke Skywalker, and collect his Jedi powers for The Death Star's superweapon. However, Tarkin stated that there is no need to torture if he can be useful to The Emperor. Tarkin then freed Luke, and walked with him on the passage, unarmed, trying to find out the ways of a Jedi master. Luke however stated he will not answer to any type of evil entity, which consumes darkness with vicious hands and ambitions. As Obi-Wan came to rescue Luke, Tarmus Keith immediately sent a squad of stormtroopers to get rid of them. He then interrupted the conversation between Tarkin and Luke, as he informed Tarkin that they have a Jedi warrior intending to rescue Luke coming onboard. Tarmus and Tarkin (who is now armed with a gun) then went to fight Obi-Wan. As Obi-Wan defeated all stormtroopers, and he had entered the control room, thus trying to delete the force file the control panel, Tarkin shot Obi-Wan, and told him the Jedi permissions on his ship have gone to far for one day. Obi-Wan and Luke were imprisoned, and Tarkin was able to head towards Naboo. He managed to destroy a small part of Naboo, however, Cerano came into the Nebula-class ship and managed to use enough force on it's control panel, thus deleting all the ship's force files. As the ship started heading down to Naboo in speed, Tarkin and Tarmus had to retreat from the ship by flying TIE fighters out the door. Tarmus and Tarkin had managed to escape, however, Cerano, Luke and Obi-Wan had managed to escape the collapsing ship, before it crashed on the surface of Naboo and exploded. Tarmus' Last Fight Tarmus was left incharge of The Death Star, while Tarkin went to attack Coruscant. He scanned a rebel ship which headed towards him, and with his GPS tracker, he found out that the rebel base is on Corellia. He then set the weapon's target on Corellia, and awaited for the fire. The rebel ship however was parked on The Death Star, and Cerano exited the ship, and headed towards the control room with a tracker. Tarmus received reports that a rebel pilot is invading their land. Tarmus ordered all squads to destroy Cerano. Cerano however managed to get to the control room. Cerano then started to fight Tarmus. Luke Skywalker however sensed that Cerano is in trouble, and he came in his own ship to The Death Star. Luke then bombed the control room with his ship, as the window broke, and glass went into Tarmus's eyes. Cerano then smashed Tarmus with his lightsaber, causing him to fall on the ground. Tarmus however kicked Cerano, and Cerano fell out of the window. As he climbed up, Tarmus and some stormtroopers have tried to shoot him. Without them noticing, Luke parks his ship on a landing pad, and shoots Tarmus from far away, causing Tarmus to fall out the window. As Tarmus laid injured on the floor, Cerano smashed his head with the lightsaber, causing Tarmus to choke (with his neck under the lightsaber) and die. Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mercenaries Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Fighter Category:Masterminds Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Military Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Cheater Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists